Commodore aktuell
by Viechle
Summary: Der Ratgeber für Commodores ... heutige Folge: Wie stelle ich den perfekten Heiratsantrag?Hätte Norrington das gelesen, wäre sein Antrag an Elizabeth möglicherweise erfolgreicher ausgefallen ... ?


_up: 10.2.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mit Fluch der Karibik hat das hier nicht mehr allzuviel zu tun, aber trotzdem gehört mir nichts aus diesem Film, obwohl ich da bei bestimmten Personen nicht viel dagegen einzuwenden hätte ... lassen wir das.  
  
Das hier ... ähm, nehmt mich bloß nicht erst *lach* Megchen ist schuld an allem! Macht sie verantwortlich! *lach* nein ... das war so ne dumme Idee irgendwann abends, ich hab schon wieder vergessen, wie wir drauf kamen, egal! Jedenfalls hab ich mich genötigt gesehen, das hier zu schreiben ... bin nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon, aber ich hab mir gedacht, wenns schlecht ist, benutzen wir es einfach als abschreckendes Beispiel für alle zukünftigen Schreiber *lach*_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Wie man als Commodore den perfekten Heiratsantrag macht...

**

Meine hochverehrten Herren Commodores bzw. Leser! Ich begrüße Sie aufs Herzlichste und bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass Sie sich für unsere neue Kolumne "Wie man als Commodore den perfekten Heiratsantrag macht" entschieden haben! Im Folgenden sollen Ihnen Schritt für Schritt die entscheidenden Taktiken für einen Heiratsantrag mit Erfolgsgarantie vermittelt werden! Das Ergebnis wird sich sofort bemerkbar machen! Befolgen Sie nur alle diese Ratschläger und schon werden Sie ernsthaft damit zu kämpfen haben, nicht zum Bigamist zu werden!

**Schritt 1: Die Auswahl des geeigneten Opfers**  
Generell ist es ratsam, sich nicht gleich am eigentlichen Zielobjekt des Heiratsantrages zu versuchen, sondern im Vorhinein etwas zu üben. Empfehlenswert ist es hierbei allerdings, bei besagter Testperson nicht den Gedanken aufkommen zu lassen, der Heiratsantrag sei tatsächlich ernst gemeint.  
  
Achtung: Sie könnte ihn annehmen!  
  
Ist dieser Test erfolgreich gewesen, kann man getrost das eigentliche Objekt der Begierde um ihre Hand bitten. Machen Sie sich die Auswahl nicht zu leicht! Stellen Sie sicher, dass die Dame...  
a) ... die geeignete gesellschaftliche Stellung für Sie als Commodore aufweist  
b) ... nicht heimlich in einen Waffenschmied verliebt ist  
c) ... sich im heiratsfähigen Alter befindet  
d) ... von ihrem Vater die Erlaubnis erhalten würde, Sie zu heiraten, und - ganz wichtig - dass sie  
e) ... nicht bereits verheiratet ist!  
  
Treffen alle diese Punkte auf ihre Auserwählte zu, so steht dem nächsten Schritt nichts mehr im Wege!

**Schritt 2: Die Auswahl von Zeit und Ort**  
Diese beiden Aspekte sind von besonderer Wichtigkeit, die oftmals unterschätzt wird! Dies ist natürlich verzeihlich, da das männliche Individuum auf solche Nichtigkeiten nicht achtet, doch für weibliche Personen spielen die Einflüsse ihrer Umwelt zum Zeitpunkt des Heiratsantrages eine unglaublich wichtige Rolle! Die äußeren Bedingen sollten daher gut gewählt werden.  
  
Beginnen wir mit der Auswahl des Zeitpunkts:  
Dieser sollte so gewählt werden, dass davon auszugehen ist, dass das Zielobjekt sich in einer als positiv zu bezeichnenden Stimmung befindet. Dies könnte zum Beispiel am Geburtstag der betreffenden Person der Fall sein, jedoch sind auch andere Zeitpunkte möglich, lassen Sie ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf!  
Auch die Uhrzeit sollte gut gewählt sein! Erfahrungsgemäß sind romantische Sonnenuntergänge immer als positiv im Bezug auf das gewünschte Ergebnis anzusehen. Sollten Sie jedoch wissen, dass ihre zukünftige Frau solche Situationen als kitschig empfindet, vermeiden Sie den Sonnenuntergang tunlichst!  
  
Der Auswahl des Ortes ist ebenfalls eine große Bedeutung beizumessen:  
Verlegen Sie ihren Antrag nach Möglichkeit etwas entfernt von Menschenansammlungen, jedoch nicht zu weit, da diese Personen im äußersten Notfall als Fluchtweg dienen könnten. Lassen Sie sich aber nicht erschrecken, wenn sie alle diese Ratschläge befolgen, verspreche ich Ihnen: Sie werden keinen Fluchtweg benötigen! Dennoch könnte es Ihnen möglicherweise das nötige Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln.  
Örtlichkeiten an der frischen Luft haben sich in der Vergangenheit immer bewährt. Es sollte jedoch nicht zu kalt und auch nicht zu warm sein. Verlegen sie also ihren Antrag, gesetzt den Fall, die Temperatur oder das Wetter stimmt nicht mit Ihren Vorstellungen überein, an einen geschützten Ort oder im Notfall nach drinnen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, auf geeignetes Weter zu warten, wobei sich allerdings andere Rahmenbedingen wie z.B die oben erwähnte Stimmung ihrer Zukünftigen und der ledige Zustand selber verändern können. Daher wäre es ratsam, eher den Ort zu wechseln, als die Zeit.

**Schritt 3: Die nötigen Vorbereitungen**  
Ein Heiratsantrag kann nie spontan geschehen. Es sind einige wichtige Vorbereitungen von Nöten! Zu diesem Zweck habe ich Ihnen eine Checkliste erstellt, die sie Punkt für Punkt durchgehen und abhaken sollten!  
  
a) Überlegen Sie sich alle oben genannten Punkte im Vorhinein genau!  
b) Kaufen Sie Ringe! Informieren Sie sich bei Vertrauten ihrer zkünftigen Ehefrau, welche Art von diesen sie bevorzugt!  
c) Kaufen Sie sich einen perfekten Anzug, der Sie absolut unwiderstehlich aussehen lässt!  
d) Überlegen Sie sich den genauen Wortlaut, mit dem sie ihren Antrag stellen wollen! (dazu später noch mehr)  
e) Lernen Sie ihn auswendig!  
f) Lernen Sie ihn GUT auswendig! Sie werden Ihn brauchen!  
g) Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie ihren Text auch wirklich auswendig aufsagen können!  
h) Auch in Gegenwart anderer Personen! Beachten Sie, dass ihre baldige Verlobte zugegen sein wird, wenn Sie ihn aufsagen!  
i) Kaufen Sie sich einen Hut mit einer überdimensionalen Feder! Ein solcher wirkt unglaublich anziehend auf Frauen! Garantiert!  
j) Können Sie ihren Text noch?  
k) Könnten Sie ihn auch im Schlaf?  
l) Üben sie einen Hunde-Bettelblick ein  
  
Haben Sie das alles erledigt? Ganz sicher? Dann können wir und jetzt dem Hauptteil der Aktion widmen!

**Schritt 4: Der Antrag**  
Die Frage, die Sie sich nun wohl alle stellen lautet: Wie stelle ich den Antrag perfekt? Wie erreiche ich es, dass sie mir auf keinen Fall widerstehen kann? Diese Fragen werde ich Ihnen nun beantworten!  
  
Sie müssen sicher sein, dass Ihr Aussehen tadellos ist und Ihnen keine Frau widerstehen könnte. Damit ist die Schlacht schon halb gewonnen. Außerdem sollten Sie eine frische Rose bei sich tragen, die Sie Ihrer Angebeteten im geeigneten Augenblick überreichen können. Vergessen sie auch nicht Ihren Federhut und den Verlobungsring! Dieser ist extrem wichtig, denn sie wird Sie für schlampig halten, wenn die dieses wichtige Utensil nicht bei sich tragen!  
  
Zuerst müssen Sie nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Opfers gewinnen. Dies geschieht dadurch, dass Sie sie dezent ansprechen - natürlich keinesfalls in einem Gespräch unterbrechen! - und sich leise bitten, Ihnen zu folgen. Hegt sie auch nur die leiseste Sympathie für Sie, wird sie ihnen folgen! Tut sie das nicht, empfehle ich ihnen, den Versuch an dieser Stelle abzubrechen, denn es besteht kaum eine Chance, dass die Dame ihres Herzens den Antrag annehmen wird. In disem Fall - nich traurig sein! Es gibt weitere hübsche Frauen, die nur auf einen Antrag von Ihnen warten!  
  
gehen wir aber vom wahrscheinlicheren Fall aus: Sie ist ihnen gefolt. Jetzt wird es ernst! Führen Sie sie zu dem - äußerst wichtigen! - Ort ihrer Wahl, den Sie vorher gründlich abgesucht haben, damit sich dort nicht etwa Piraten oder sonstiges Gesindel aufhält, und lassen Sie ihr einen Moment Zeit, sich der Schönheit dieses Ortes bewusst zu werden.  
  
Sobald sie sich einen Moment von Ihnen wegdreht, sinken Sie auf ein Knie und warten Sie, biss sie sich wieder zu Ihnen dreht, und sie kniend vorfindet. Sie wird erstaunt sein darüber, nein, überrascht sogar, und sie wird ahnen, was Sie ihr mitteilen möchten. Dennoch sollten Sie ihre Rede vorbringen! Diese könnte etwa so lauten:  
  
_[Name der Zielperson], ich liebe dich!  
  
Werde meine Frau!_  
  
Nun wissen Sie, wofür sie dies alles auswendig gelernt haben. Der Blick, den sie Ihnen nun schenken wird, würd Sie für diese Mühe mehr als entschädigen. In der Zeit, die sie braucht, um ihre Sprache wiederzufinden, ziehen Sie wie aus dem Nichts die Rose hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, die Sie selbstverständlich vorher dort positioniert haben, und halten Sie sie ihr unter die Nase. Sollten auf ihrem Gesicht nun Tränen erscheinen, lassen Sie sich nicht abrecken! Das kann ein gutes Zeichen sein! Sehen Sie es als Tränen der Rührung!  
  
Unterlegen die Ihren Gesichtsausdruck mit ihrem gut eingeübten Hundeblick, dem sie einfach nicht mehr widerstehen KANN!  
  
Mögliche Reaktionen der Dame und Ihre Gegenraktionen darauf:  
a) Die Dame ihres Herzens fällt Ihnen weinend in die Arme gesteht Ihnen ebenfalls ihre Liebe. --> reagieren Sie gar nicht. Alles ist gut, sie wird Sie heiraten!  
b) Sie steht völlig regungslos da und starrt sie an. --> Stehen Sie auf und ziehen Sie sie in ihre Arme. Verfahren Sie dann wie in a)  
c) die unwahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit: Sie schüttelt den Kopf und sagt Ihnen die Absage direkt ins Gesicht. --> Lassen Sie die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen, gehen Sie nach hause und setzen sich ernsthaft damit auseinander, welchen Teil dieser Anweisungen sie nicht korrekt ausgeführt haben, denn an etwas anderem kann es nicht liegen! Der häufigste Fehlerquelle liegt darin, dass Sie vergessen haben, zu überprüfen, ob ihr angebetete nicht bereits heimlich in einen Waffenschmied verliebt ist. Achten Sie also besonders auf diesen Punkt.  
d) Die Dame ist plötzlich verschwunden --> Denken sie nach! Es könnte daran liegen, dass sie den falschen Platz gewählt haben und sie über die Brüstung ins Meer gefallen ist. Was ist nun zu tun? Hinterherspringen wäre Selbstmord! Hoffen Sie einfach, dass sich zufälligerweise doch Piraten in der Nähe befinden, die möglicherweise im Stande sind, ihre Verlobte zu retten!  
Wie vermeidet man Situationen wie diese? Machen Sie es zur Pflicht, dass alle Mitglieder der Royal Navy einwandfrei schwimmen können! Ist das der Fall, sind die Chancen für eine Rettung Ihrer Verlobten wesentlich höher!  
  
Haben Sie nun den Antrag erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, holen Sie die Ringe heraus und zeigen Sie si ihr. Sie wird sich in ihrer Entscheidung für Sie nur noch bestärkt fühlen!  
  
Nehmen Sie dann ihre frisch Verlobte an der Hand und geben Sie die Verlobung bekannt! Ich gratuliere Ihnen an dieser Stelle bereits sehr herzlich!  


**Sonstige Tipps und Tricks:**  
Im Folgenden habe ich einige Punkte für Sie zusammengestellt, die unter Umständen hilfreich sein könnten:  
  
- Drehen Sie ihrer Angebeteten während des Antrags niemals den Rücken zu! Das könnte fatale Folgen haben!  
- Zeigen Sie ihr auf keinen Fall, dass Sie bereits sicher wissen, dass sie Ihnen mit 'ja' antworten wird!  
- Vergessen Sie niemals, auf ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung hinzuweisen! Wozu sind Sie Commodore?  
- nicht stottern!  
- nicht betteln!  
- nicht mittendrin flüchten! Ausnahme: Tätliche Angriffe von Seiten der Dame  
- Weiterhin kann es hilfreich sein, die Dame und sich selbst so zu positionieren, dass sie nicht einfach wegrennen kann.

Alles, was mir jetzt noch zu sagen bleibt, ist Folgendes:  
  


**Viel Glück!**

  
  


~ ~ ~

(Autor haftet nicht für einen eventuellen Misserfolg beim Test dieser Möglichkeiten; Für Verbesserungsvorschläge besteht jedoch jederzeit ein offenes Ohr!) 

* * *


End file.
